Julia Rhodes
Julia Rhodes is the second-in-hand in William's team.She is the second most important character in the series, and is also the main female character of the series. Physical Appearance She has blonde hair that hangs loosely.She is seen wearing a red blouse.Her stockings are similar to Gwen.She also wears black slippers. Biography Julia Rhodes was born to Adam and Hannah Rhodes.From the day they met, she has been a close friend to William Harrison .She is an expert in judging the feelings of others.Julia is interested in both magic and science.She has the total control of Aurorian magic.Before she had powers, she helped the team by investigating and she often used newspapers, computers, cellphones, and other stuff for her investigations.She is the most reasonable person in the team.She is also a good detective. The Shaman of a teleporting realm of Auroria, sensed the presence of the long lost queen of their land and reported to the ruler of present Auroria that she was somewhere near.The wicked king didn't like the Shaman's words,because if the queen was found, she would replace him.The king, called Lord Doomsday was ruling the country since the queen's so called death, centuries ago,and his reign wasn't a one that could be experienced.He tortured the peasants and slayed them if he pleased.Nobody was able to question him, as he had dark and deadly powers.On hearing that their queen was alive, the people of Auroria decided to locate her.But Lord Doomsday, slayed each and every peasant who supported her.However, one peasant managed to escape and, along with a Hexameter(a device used for locating magical people) ,escaped from Auroria.That person was called Rayner.Using the device, Rayner sought Earth. In Earth, Julia was playing basketball with her friends and won as usual.Rayner seeks her when she was alone and tells her that she is the rebirth of their queen, Astress.Though Julia had some interest in magic, she didn't believe in rebirth and escapes cleverly from Rayner.That night she had a dream of a woman- Queen Astress - who said that she is her next birth, and to go to Auroria and save the peasants from Lord Doomsday.She then went to the realm,as if hypnotized, because she was possessed by the remains of Astress.When she entered the realm, everyone got happy and also got some courage to face Lord Doomsday, who becomes totally angry with Julia.Then a fight arose between the two strong powers and in the fight Julia got badly hurt.Then Julia herself woke up and everyone pleaded her to fight back.Julia finally defeated Doomsday,but she didn't kill him, but ordered him to flee from Auroria, which she called as "her territory".Doomsday vowed to take revenge on her and teleports, bringing peace once again to Auroria.Then she leaved the planet, making Rayner as the next ruler.That was how Julia got her powers. After getting her powers, Julia seemed to contribute a lot to William's team.She always looks before she leaps, and will always be a good friend as well as a guide (if needed) to the two boys. Trivia *It is confirmed that she will get her powers only after the first ten episodes. *It is also confirmed that she will take possession of Gwen's Spellbook, thus she gains knowledge in the magics of Legradomain too. Category:Females Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Heroines